Bittersweet
by eureka93
Summary: When Zelda falls to the Surface, Ghirahim finds she knows nothing of her divine past. As he takes her for purification, Ghirahim comes to realize he's caught between his loyalty and someone he doesn't want to lose.
1. Waiting

**Author's Notes: Hello Zelda fans. This is my first fic, so everything tis new for me (which is worrying me to death). I was demanded to publish ASAP, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

The area was vacant as usual; no one wanted to come here anyway because of the place's history. The Sealed Grounds. The place where his master was locked away so many years ago by that wretched Goddess, Hylia. Ghirahim clenched his fists. The event was still fresh in his mind. Even though she was the divine Golden Goddess, how was she able to defeat his master? It was unthinkable. But no matter, she would be the key factor in reviving the Demon King. At this thought, he smiled. Yes, his master would return to his former glory with the soul of the one who so desperately tried to defeat him. For Hylia to have made the mistake and lower herself to a mortal being, it was too perfect.

Ghirahim looked skyward and called out to the young goddess, "Come to me, maiden." He knew she could hear him; his telepathy always reached her when he himself could not. He could practically see her looking around for the unknown voice. He chuckled.

The girl by now should be more curious than ever about what lies beneath the clouds. She merely needed the guidance, and perhaps a slight push in the right direction.

Ghirahim then looked down into the corkscrew pit and snapped his fingers to teleport next to the sealing spike. It was surprising how the markings of Din, Nayru, and Farore could hold the spike in its place, but they grow weak with time. _Those engravings won't have the power to bear their titles after I'm through._

There was a faint glow emanating from the spike's rune carvings, followed by black aura. Ghirahim, acknowledging his master's presence, bowed his head. The Demon King seems to know that time draws near.

"My plan to retrieve the spirit maiden is about to unfold, she will soon be in our grasp. Your return is at hand, master. I will not fail you." With one last bow to the spike, Ghirahim turned to make his way back to Faron Woods in a cloud of diamonds.

* * *

The woods had a certain calm essence to it. A light breeze, birds singing, the smell of the forest. It was the perfect calm before the storm, knowing what would be about to take place. The Demon Lord took his place on the viewing platform. He was filled with energy that his long-waited plan was about to be set into motion. He could now sense the girl soaring just above the clouds, all it would take would be a simple push. He laughed. Now is the time.

Ghirahim raised his arms up to the sky and uttered a spell in a long-forgotten language. A dark aura began to travel around him. The light breeze grew more violent and the clouds darkened. With a final word, the evil energy formed a massive tornado and was sent towards the spirit maiden's perfect world above the clouds.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Several have waited only to find this short chapter, sorry. The rest should be longer and coated in chocolate. ...well maybe not the chocolate. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my attempt to win over some readers, and reviewers. (hint, hint) I have high hopes for this story, and I really want to do my best.**

**I'd also like to mention "You Fill My Heart With Rainbows!" by NatalyaKay. Go check it out AFTER a review. ;D**


	2. On the Surface

**Author's Notes: I have readers! Tears of joy would flow if you people could see how happy I am. ^.^ Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, favorited, and are following. You all get a hug. :D Just go find someone for it, though. Now before I get attacked with metaphorical bricks, I shall let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

The tornado had hit its target. Ghirahim was possibly the happiest demon on the Surface. From the cloud barrier, he could see her falling.

The giant tree looked like it would be her landing zone. _The branches should suffice in absorbing the shock of the fall, and if she's lucky, the pool of water may be in her favor._ He shook his head. _If I didn't need her. _Deciding it would do more harm than good, he teleported to a high limb in the Faron tree.

As she was getting closer, Ghirahim began to lower himself into a crouch. Much like a predator waiting to strike at its prey. Just when she was well within 100 feet away, he sprang up into the air. He met her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her knees, and held her close to his chest. During their free fall to the earth below, he gave a triumphant laugh.

He made a graceful landing on a cliff, and looked at the prize within his arms. _At long last. _Ghirahim made his way back to the giant tree and knelt to place the girl near one of its outcropped roots.

Pulling back, he was able to get his first clear picture of the spirit maiden. Her long hair was blonde, with two lengths tied off in green and pink ribbons on both sides of her face. Pointed ears. She wore a pink dress adorned with a blue diamond and gold trim, a golden decorative belt of circles hung from one hip while a brown sash with a flower buckle hung from the other. A blue cloth with a figure of a bird was tucked under the sash, hanging down from her left side. She also had high traveler's boots and green bangles.

Ghirahim suspected she must gain a fair amount of attention from others above the clouds. He moved a stray hair from her face, to which her brow furrowed. Ghirahim smirked. _The little darling has had such a traumatizing experience, I'll allow one more night of rest. _Standing up, and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

* * *

_Zelda and Link where flying around on their loftwings. They had just left the Lumpy Pumpkin, the popular spot for the people of Skyloft. Zelda was laughing at something Link said, while he was trying his best not to spill the pumpkin soup they got._

_It was a normal day for the two, until she looked back over at Link to find him not there. She called out for him while looking for any signs of red from his loftwing. The wind died, and she turned to face what was in front of her. Only, she wasn't on her bird anymore, or in the sky for that matter. Zelda was now on her knees on the ground._

_It was dark; she could see just enough of her hand if she held it out. Zelda stood up and tried to make out anything in the darkness. There was a feint light ahead, and she found herself walking towards it. The light began to expand, allowing a clearer picture of the area. There were trees and vegetation everywhere._

_Walking out further, Zelda found an opening where a tall dark figure came into view. Curious as she was, she got closer until the figure turned out what looked like a man clad in black, decorated with white diamond patterns and white hair. Embedded in his forehead was another diamond. He was looking down, but as soon as she broke out into the clearing, he shifted his gaze up at her with his solid white eyes. She gasped, but this reaction seemed to make him smile, giving a glimpse of his fangs. Something screamed inside of her to get away from this man, or demon, whatever he was._

_She took a step back, but then an ear-deafening roar erupted. A giant, scaly monster, with a spike implanted in its head rose up from behind the demon…that had begun to walk towards her. She breaks into a run, but he only laughs at her attempt to escape. He easily catches up to wrap her in his steely dark arms, pulling her off the ground and walking back to the beast._

_As he carried her closer, the monster took a form of black mist._

_Just a few feet away from the mist, Zelda hears a shout. The demon hears it, too, because he turns around to face Link. He was carrying a shield and a sword of unnatural energy. She tried to scream at him to run, but he wouldn't turn away. He just stood there with a mixed look of anger and worry. The dark being, who still had her in his arms, laughed at Link's courage. He jumped backwards into the mist, leaving Link running after the two._

* * *

The girl had been tossing and turning for a while now, obviously dealing with a nightmare. Ghirahim found this quite amusing as he leaned back against the trunk, sitting on one of the tree's many branches. _I wonder if the goddess dreams of her impending failure… I must ask before I offer her soul._ He smiled and closed his eyes at the thought.

* * *

There was a slight chill in the air. Fresh morning dew coated the ground. Zelda cracked her eyelids, but quickly shut them due to the morning sun. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sudden realization hit her. _Wait. Did I… sleep outside?_

She looked around. There were trees and foliage all around. Flowers gave the area a breath taking view, along with a lovely aroma. Mushrooms colored red, blue, and yellow dotted the ground here and there. Zelda could see crystal clear water in a nearby pool. She recalled an area similar to one like this from one of her father's many books. A forest?

Not too far off in front of her, there seemed to be a great stone structure with rock carvings of leaves placed around it and the steps leading to arches; it was all covered in ivy. Looking behind her, all that was visible was the towering tree; she merely slept on a root. _I've never seen any island like this._

While admiring the scenery, something blue landed in front of her. She looked down to find, to her surprise, a small blue bird. _I've never seen one this small before._ The way it eyed her with a tilt of its head made her smile. It was cute. _Link won't believe this. _She gasped, causing the little bird to fly away.

_Link._

_That's right…we were flying and that tornado knocked me off my loftwing…. Is Link ok?_ She began to worry. From what she remembered, Link tried to save her, but her memory seemed to go blank afterwards.

"Since I fell, is this…the Surface?" The monolith seemed to be the best place to start looking around. She got to her feet and dusted off her clothes to start walking towards the stairs.

After a few steps, she heard what seemed to be a…chuckle? She stopped and looked around. There was no one. She shook her head and turned back to the structure.

"Indeed, this is the Surface." She gasped and turned towards the voice. There was a man standing in the place she had just left. He had grayish skin and white hair that fell down and shielded the left side of his face, yet he didn't look at all sickly. A blue diamond earring hung from his right pointed ear. His eyes seemed like a dark abyss and were underlined in purple. His lips were white. He wore a white suit with diamond cutouts, along with matching gloves. A yellow sash holding a red diamond hung from hips. A gold band was placed on his right bicep. He also wore a red cloak with yellow diamonds decorating the inside, and a chain of diamonds were connected at his shoulders. What was with all the diamonds?

Zelda felt she needed to get as far away as possible, yet she stayed. Even if it was her stubbornness, where could she go?

At the look of fear on her face, he gave another chuckle. She tried to mask her uneasy feeling, but it didn't work. "Wh- Who are you?"

"Well, as you have figured out, this," he held his arms out, "is the Surface. And I am its Demon Lord. My name is Ghirahim."

All she could do was stare at him. Never before had she seen a demon. She had heard of something of the sort on Skyloft, meaning to make an adventure out of it with Link, but here was one who ruled over the land she dreamed about. Not something she expected.

She snapped out of her thoughts when he smirked.

"I know I'm a stunning creature," he said with a smile and tossing his hair from his face, revealing another diamond on his left cheek, "but I assumed you would have ran at the sight of me, yet you stay. Why, might I ask?" He crossed his arms and leaned back against the large tree.

The question caught her off guard, but there was only one answer. "You said yourself that you were the Demon Lord. Obviously, you know more of this land than I do."

"Wise words. Yes, I've been here many years, biding my time, just to await your arrival, young goddess."

"Goddess? I'm afraid you're mistaken."

He narrowed his eyes and disappeared into shards of diamonds. Zelda gasped in shock. _Surely he's still here._ She looked around and began to back up. Not two steps, she had hit something. She turned and jumped back when she saw Ghirahim looking down at her with a bored glare.

"Don't play coy with me. I already know you to be Hylia."

She tried backing away again, but he followed. "But I'm not Hylia. My name is Zelda."

When she denied it again, Ghirahim stopped. He didn't speak, but searched her face, seeming to uncover any signs of a lie. With each second that passed, he looked more confused. He glanced up from her and focused on something in the direction past her. Ghirahim acted like he was having an inner debate with himself. Time passed before he broke the silence with a scoff.

"You speak the truth…" Zelda looked relieved till he spoke again. "But that is a lie. I can sense that you are the goddess reborn. Your memory of your past life is clouded, though light can still shine through this dilemma." A smile played across his lips.

Whatever new idea he had, it wasn't going to be good, and this scared her. "W- What do you mean?"

He turned back to face her with a new determination. "We're going to Skyview Temple."

* * *

**A/N: There you go folks. Please review. Give me some comments, ideas, suggestions, or ask a question if I need to clear my intentions for why I did what I did.**

**I forgot to say in my last chapter that I have my story outlined out (expect maybe 30-something chapters), but I do not know how often I will update. (What with college, life, inspiration, and replaying Skyward Sword so I can try not to get characters and scenes wrong.)**

**I have another awesome fan fiction to mention, so go check out "Path Between the Ages" by DragonEye0905.**


	3. Truth

**Author's Notes: Hello readers! :D I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and, yes, this is an update. I apologize for not getting it up sooner, but I'm easily distracted if you havn't read my profile.  
Things definatly got in the way. Finals, holidays, reading amazing fics, drawing, Final Fantasy X, Kuja, and many other things I've forgotten about, but are still important enough to be worthy distractions.  
So here you go, enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

The girl had not spoken a word since he made it clear she was going with him. It was beginning to grow irritating. Whenever Ghirahim would glance back, she would either avoid his eyes or be looking around the forest, taking in the sights.

He sighed. If he could just teleport them both straight to the springs, his master would be revived by now. Or if the spirit maiden had her memories, he wouldn't have to take her for purification at all. It was unfortunate, but she needed her spirit awakened for the ritual to work; not to mention, the revenge would be more enjoyable if she was aware of everything.

He turned back and stopped to find her plucking an orange flower from a nearby branch.

"You're beginning to drive my patience."

Looking up from the flower, her face fell once more. She made her way back to continue to follow behind Ghirahim and mumbled an apology.

"Hmph. Walk with me. Having to constantly look over my shoulder to make sure you don't try to escape is becoming bothersome."

She sped up to walk along his right. He chuckled when he saw she was taking two steps at a time to match his stride. Ghirahim decided slowed his pace.

Several more minutes passed walking along the forest before the girl finally spoke. "Ghirahim?"

"Yes, my canary?"

"What kind of flower is this?"

He gave a confused glance, but her innocent blue eyes told him she was serious. _This is her first question? _"That is a honeysuckle. What's so special about it to have caught your eye?"

"Skyloft doesn't have many trees like it does here, and I've never seen flowers like this. It's very pretty, and it smells sweet."

"I'm assuming Skyloft is the name of your island in the clouds."

She nodded.

"…Well, the Faron providence is the lushest area on the surface, so many of the floras around here are exotic to anywhere else."

"I'm assuming we're in Faron?"

He nodded. "Faron Woods to be exact. Now as for your honeysuckle, the nectar is edible. I do not know how much a human requires to eat, but pull out the stamen from the bottom."

She did as instructed. The spirit maiden had found a flower with a good amount of the sweet substance. Ghirahim watched as she smiled to the ambrosia drop. "It tastes as good as it smells." She looked around the area, before she turned back to Ghirahim. "Are there any more up ahead? Maybe some fruit?"

He smirked and looked forward once again. "I think some grow next to the temple."

"Oh…"

* * *

For a second there, Zelda almost forgot he was forcing her to follow him to this temple.

_Despite the way I feel, he doesn't seem like such a bad guy._ But she couldn't shake urge to get away, and it made her wonder why they were traveling to this temple. Is it to help her get back to the sky? Or perhaps it's for a more cryptic reason.

"What is it, Hylia?" He must have noticed her puzzled expression.

"My name is Zelda."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "Of course... Zelda." He dipped into a mock bow. "Now what is it that has preoccupied your mind?"

"…nothing. Just thinking back to something silly I wrote in my diary the other day." Zelda gave him a smile that was supposed to be an assuring one.

She could practically see the disbelief in his dark brown eyes. He didn't voice it, but simply said, "Very well."

There was some movement in the nearby brush that made Ghirahim and Zelda pause. While Ghirahim's face remained emotionless, the sound frightened her. She quickly moved to hide behind Ghirahim. He chuckled, but turned his attention back to the shaking bush.

"Kwee?"

Zelda peeked out from behind Ghirahim and she saw a tiny creature stumble out into the opening. The animal seemed to have dark and light brown fur, with black surrounding its eyes and a beak to match. It had stubby arms and legs. Then there were the other two noticeable features: a curling green stem on top of its head and a huge bushy tail that took up most of its back. It looked adorable.

When the animal saw them, it began to tremble. It fell to its stomach, and the bushy tail opened to reveal a mass of leaves.

"Don't eat me."

She was both shocked and confused. "Did it just talk?"

"Yes." It was all he said in a flat tone, but Ghirahim kept his eyes on the being. She didn't understand why he was acting somewhat hostile, but right now, the animal…plant…thing needed her attention.

"Don't be afraid." Zelda's soft and caring voice must have reached the being because it raised its head to her and Ghirahim. "May I help you?"

She began to walk towards the animal, but Ghirahim placed his arm in front of her. Zelda looked up at him to see him glaring at the creature.

"Ghirahim, what-" Before she could finish her sentence, Ghirahim raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, a red beast appeared out of yellow diamonds and delivered an awful shriek.

The fiend was possibly the ugliest thing Zelda had ever seen. It was red with sagging flesh, balding white hair, and had two protruding black horns from its head. The brute wore a simple brown vest, waist cloth, and shoes. Wrapped around its forearms and legs were white bandages. Gold, looped earrings hung from its drooping ears. And the belt the thing bore had a skull belt buckle along with a signaling horn. The worst was the face. Crazed eyes, jagged yellowing teeth, and an unnatural blue tongue.

The demon raised its weapon in the air and sounded another terrible screech. The animal jumped up from the ground, and Zelda saw the fear in its eyes. She wanted to rush out and protect the newfound species, but Ghirahim still held her behind him.

The animal ran as fast as its small legs would allow it away from them towards the direction they had just come from. The beast chasing not far behind. As soon as they were out of sight, she heard something sound. That horn. More were on their way to attack.

Ghirahim went into a fit of laughter soon afterwards. She felt a pain of sadness hit her, then the feeling would change between sorrow, anger, and shock.

"Why did you do that!?" She all but yelled.

Ghirahim's laughter died down when he looked to her. He just shrugged. "I don't like Kikwis."

"Even so, you didn't have to attack it with that red monster."

"The Bokoblins and myself need some entertainment every once and a while. Striking fear into the land dwellers does just that."

She was taken aback by the reply, and it both saddened and scared her. "Why must you be so cruel?"

He chuckled. "Try it. You may find that it feels good to be wicked sometimes."

"…but that Kikwi…" Her eyes shifted to the ground, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I would be more worried about yourself than that Kikwi."

She looked up to Ghirahim, and he was obviously displeased by her care. "Huh? Why?"

"You're really so clueless of your fate once our lovely time together has ended?" His smile grew and a deep chuckle was enough evidence she should be scared.

"Hylia, Zelda. I don't care which you prefer, but know there are two springs. Sky and Earth. Our current destination is Skyview Temple, which, no surprise, houses the Sky Spring." He teleported to a tree branch. "By purifying yourself there, you will regain part of your memories from your past life.

Now once we visit both springs, we will return here to Faron to an area called the Sealed Grounds." Ghirahim disappeared again to stand before her and leaned in a little too close for comfort. "And there your divine soul will be sacrificed to resurrect my master, The Demon King."

All the color drained from Zelda's face. _He's going to kill me?_

Ghirahim straightened back up and held out his hand. "Now… shall we be on our way?"

* * *

**A/N: So did anyone catch my Final Fantasy reference? ;D (I don't own anything by Square Enix.)  
I must tell you all, this would have been longer, because I had planned for a sequence of interesting events to take place, but that last line called out to me to stop. When a mystical voice says stop, you do what it says. But anyway, those events will continue in the next chapter.  
So follow if you havn't already, favorite if you want, but review! Reviews are like sweet tea that fills me with more inspiration.**

**This time with my mention, I have... eh, why not, I'll use both. "Life of a Failed Experiment" and "Mistress to a Demon" both by Wind-Mage-Vaati12.**


	4. I will find you

**Author's Notes: Finally I can stop getting threats about not updating. (You know who you are!) All my creativity has been put towards my Creative Writing class, who would have thought. But other classes, work, and visits from the plot bunnies... But hopefully this will make up for my long disappearence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

_I have to get away._

She should have listened to that pull to get away. She should have listened to that dream. She should have listened to reason.

Instead, she followed. And in doing so, she began her death march.

With her form still trembling, she and Ghirahim continued through the forest. The entire time that smirk never left his face.

Zelda wanted nothing more than to somehow get back home and run into her father's protective arms and tell her friends how much they truly mean to her. She missed them. Link, Karane, Pipit, even Groose and his antics, would be more than enough to bring forth a smile.

It's only when you lose something, do you realize how much you take things for granted.

Ghirahim suddenly stopped and turned to look back. Zelda followed his eyes, but found nothing. He looked both irritated and curious.

He sighed. "Yet another distraction... I'm going to investigate something."

_He's leaving? _"What is it?"

"Not that it really matters, but I sensed something has killed a few of my minions."

_Another creature of the surface? A knight from Skyloft? Link? _There was a glimmer of hope she could hold on to. Maybe whoever it was could save Zelda and get her away from this madman.

"In any case, you are to wait here for me. And don't even think about trying to escape. I will find you if you do. Understand?"

Zelda nodded.

"Good girl." And with that, he vanished into a flash of diamonds.

_He really just…left? _She looked around to make sure. There were no signs of any white or red. All was quiet except for the singing of small birds in the trees and the hum of the insects. It was just her now.

Now, just because she did understand did not mean that she wouldn't try. Ghirahim was gone. And given the option, she might as well take it. Who knows if she'd get another opportunity like this.

_This is my chance. _And so, she ran.

Ghirahim's words sounded through her mind. _I will find you if you do._

* * *

Zelda ran long and hard, not paying any attention to direction, because any direction would have been safe if Ghirahim thought she stayed where he left her.

As Zelda raced through the Faron Woods, beauty danced around her. Sunlight shone through the canopy displaying dancing shadows along the floor. More flowers she had never seen before passed by. Colors of reds, purples, blues, and many others filled the woods. She even saw a pair of Blessed Butterflies beating their wings as if some perfect waltz.

Stamina fruit had kept her going for a while now, but Instructor Owlan had always told the students of the Knight Academy to never depend solely on them, that a break was something needed for the body and the mind.

If she was going to rest, it would be best to find a place she would be spotted easily. Getting caught by that devil wouldn't be exactly pleasant.

_I will find you._

She shook her head. _I can't be thinking like that._

She finally found a hollow tree. Zelda could stay hidden there along with the knowledge of a random yellow mushroom that had also decided to take root there that slightly hid the entrance to the opening. No one would be able to see her, unless they happen to be examining the inside of decaying foliage.

Zelda managed to fit in between the opening and sit down with a sigh of relief. The trunk wasn't exactly a lovely resting spot, what with the rotting wood and the mushroom's sour aroma, but she was safe. For now, at least.

Zelda ran her fingers though her hair, catching on tangles a couple of times. Even while trying to relax, it was still stressful just staying there. She didn't even know how to get back into the sky, since a loftwing couldn't fly though the cloud barrier. As much as she'd dreamed about the place below Skyloft, and as beautiful and breathtaking as the place was, Zelda wished she had a hero to come save her away from that demon.

Teardrops rolled off her cheeks. _I don't want to die._

She tried looking outside into the bright sunlit floor in an attempt to force back any more tears. From what she could see, there was an empty area. Just waving grass and flowers.

However, something glinted in the clearing.

_Stay here where it's safe from him…or go see what's sparkling out in the opening…_

Curse her curiosity. Wiping away the evidence of crying, Zelda crawled out from the hollow trunk for a better look. Stopping at the edge of the grassy area, she stayed hidden in the brush.

Though it was a better view, the object still remained fairly hidden in the grass. All she could make out was something gold, and slightly curved.

Zelda looked around to once again make sure she was alone. Determining she was, she stepped out towards the unknown item ever so slowly. Getting closer, she gasped.

Her harp!

Zelda clutched the instrument close to her. She ran her hand down the golden surface. There were no dents from the fall, and it was still clean. After plucking a few strings, she confirmed that it was still in perfect condition. It may have not been much, but the harp's presence was comforting.

A plan was needed now, a plan and maybe some more rest. Zelda stood to make her way back to the decomposing wood. But there was a sound directly behind her and Zelda's heat felt as if it stopped. _Please, no._

She turned just in time to see a bokoblin swing its blade towards her. Reflexes took over and Zelda raised her harp to shield herself from the blow. The sword bounced back as soon as it hit, but not before it sliced her palm where she held her instrument.

Zelda gasped in pain, but ignored it and ran once again.

She didn't have to turn to know that the beast was following her, but as if to confirm it, she could hear the awkward stomping following her at a fast pace.

She was always a fast runner in Skyloft; only Link was able to beat her every time. As the distance between her and her pursuer lengthened, Zelda grew more confident that she could escape. However, luck didn't seem to be on her side when she jumped an outcropped rock. Her foot didn't clear it, causing her to land hard on the ground.

The bokoblin easily caught up to her and raised its sword above its head with a triumphant shriek. This was it. Zelda closed her eyes and braced for the impact.

All of a sudden, the monster's cry was cut short and finished with a gurgle. She opened her eyes to see that protruding through the thing's chest, was a blade black as night, almost blending in with the creature's blood. Its head lolled forward and she watched life fade from demented eyes. With the sword being removed, the bokoblin fell to the ground where it once stood.

Zelda looked up from the corpse to find Ghirahim with weapon in hand. He didn't look happy.

The sword broke apart into black shards as Ghirahim spoke. "Must I resort to scolding you as if a child? I had even gone through the trouble of bringing you a Hayoa pear." He tossed said fruit towards her.

"I'm sorry." Zelda turned her attention to the pear to avoid looking at him and the dead bokoblin.

"Sorry? For what? Disobeying my order? Attempting to escape from the inevitable? You belong to me now. Make no mistake, after that little stunt, I'd kill you if I could."

She flinched at his words. They hurt, but not as much as her own. "You're going to kill me anyway…"

Ghirahim sighed and walked over to kneel beside her. In a much gentler voice, he said, "Give me your hand." Zelda kept her eyes down, not meeting his. When she didn't comply, Ghirahim said it again with a little more force behind his words, "Let me see your wound."

This time she held her hand out to him, which he took delicately. He held open her palm and inspected the injury. Ghirahim would turn it one way, then another. After a few seconds, he brought it closer to his face. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt something slither across the cut.

Zelda gave a shriek of surprise and jerked her hand back to herself. Ghirahim drew his tongue, his long tongue, back into his mouth. He chuckled at her reaction. "Your blood is wonderful. Defiantly appealing to my taste buds. Maybe I can sample it again in the future." He said giving her a malevolent smile.

She got up quickly away from him.

"Awe. Seems as if I scared her away. Guess I'll have to try harder next time." Ghirahim said to himself.

She removed the blue cloth she wore over her hip and carefully dressed her would, hissing at times when she would pull too tight. The pain was just a reminder of her failed attempt at escape.

Ghirahim had walked up behind her. "Oh, I forgot to say something, my dear goddess." He leaned down to whisper in her hear. "I found you."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the next, our favorite hero in green will be making his scene. ^.^ Ya, you seen what I did there. So for those who havn't...review, follow, maybe favorite. But do review. ^.^ I did it again. *cough* But I promise to work on chapter 5 any and every time I can, whether I'm using a pencil, pen, or a bloody fingertip. o_o**

**Ahem, the mention for chapter 4... *drum roll* ...is...*drummer is getting tired* "Welcome to Our World" by Kagome Narome. :D**


	5. The Search Begins

**Author's Notes: *tries to slip in the chapter unnoticed* o.o Well, almost. Hi...people... I'm sorry I've not updated in...a while. My creative writing class kinda burnt me out because we had something due every time we met for class. But on the brighter side, I've graduated with my Associate Degree, and won't have classes until the fall. Whoo.**

**So I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I tried to make it entertaining. But anyway. Here you go, enjoy this Link-filled chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

My_ adventure has barely started and I've already met some interesting characters._

First it was Fi. The spirit who resides in the sword Link found in the Statue of the Goddess. He was concerned at first, because if some strange floating girl leads a guy on a chase, something funny is up. But she was an emotionless and calculative being, but held vast knowledge of events concerning the Goddess and the world below the clouds.

Then there was the old woman in the temple. Apparently she has waited many years for him and Zelda to arrive for some predestined mission. She was very wise, and told Link answers he did and didn't want to hear.

Fate wished for him and Zelda to descend to the Surface, but not this way. Some evil force had forced its hand into the situation, and has now caused a troubling event. Zelda was now in the control of the enemy. But from what she could tell, the old woman said that this adversary was currently working towards the same goal as originally intended, by allowing Zelda to purify in sacred springs. And that she wouldn't be in any life-threatening danger...yet.

Link was to set off to find Zelda anyhow, and to follow his own destiny.

Not even five minutes after he left the temple, Link met Gorko the Goron. Gorko was attacked by these red monsters Fi called Bokoblins. He was jumped when studying some of the sculptures of loftwings, which he called Goddess Statues. Fortunately for him, Link just happened to be passing by at the right moment.

Gorko was a researcher investigating the mysteries of the Isle of the Goddess. Link had to hold in a laugh about some of the info said about his home, not wanting to offend the goron. But the ideas of a perfect society, gold buildings, and cure-all fruit sounded very farfetched.

Link was brought back into reality at the sound of Fi leaving the sword to hover in front of him. He smiled, though her face remained expressionless greeting him back. "Master Link. We have arrived in Faron Woods. It would be wise to dowse for young Zelda."

Link nodded his head in appreciation. "Thank you, Fi." And with that, Fi flipped back into the hero's sword. After taking a deep breath of the fresh air, he reached to draw the weapon.

He slowly moved it across the area from left to right, until the blade began to hum and give a faint glow. Too excited over Zelda being close, he started to run without thinking to put the sword back in the scabbard. There was some tall grass ahead, but he didn't pay any mind until he felt something latch on to a pants leg. Confused, he reached down and pulled the hitchhiker off. "Fi?"

She responded from within the blade as it glowed with her words, "Yes?"

"What exactly is this?" He turned the spikey ball around in his hands and watched as it slowly faded from green to red.

"A Myu seed. They latch on to whoever stumbles upon them and explode-"

That was all Link needed to hear, and he chucked the seed far away and watched as it burst in the air within seconds. He sighed with relief and chuckled lightly. "Well, that was good timing," he said. He turned to take five more steps. "Lucky I noticed it, too." If he hadn't stopped when finding the hitchhiker, Link would have ended up at the bottom of a pit.

Pointed ears twitched towards a sound. One that sounded like a cry for help. Link's entire face became serious again. Something was in trouble, and whatever it was just beyond the crater.

Quickly scanning the area in front of him, he found a loose vine hanging from one of the overhead trees. Not thinking to test it, he immediately ran and jumped to the trailing plant. Luckily, it was able to hold his weight and get him across with no problem. As soon as Link's feet hit the ground, he removed the Goddess Sword and the simple wooden shield given to him by Instructor Owlen.

As he ran towards the yelp, the blade in his hand began to pulsate the more he ran. Link's heart began to beat faster with fear and anticipation. Fi's dowsing was set on Zelda's aura. She must be the one in danger.

But when Link burst through some fallen tree limbs, he discovered two Bokoblins hovering over a shaking bush. Not sure as to what may be hiding in the shrub, Link sprinted up taking the first demon off guard stabbing it in the back. The other was only slightly more aware of Link's strike and blocked it with its own weapon. However, Link pierced the enemy's heart with a swift jab before that could be blocked, too. Both brutes defeated.

The Goddess Sword pulsated again, then more rapidly when it hovered in front of the bush. He had no idea, but maybe the dowsing was off from its new usage. Link knelt down to the bush to inspect the stirring plant. Blue eyes carefully observed the plant, not touching in case of poison. That would not be fun.

He froze when he heard a small squeak and jumped back when the foliage began to retract into a casing of some sort. Link could now see what looked like a brown bulb on…a back? When the thing stood up, the bulb looked more like a tail, and whatever it is seemed to be cautiously looking around. When the plant creature turned its head towards him, he saw fear inside its white eyes.

"H-hello," Link spoke gently.

"Kwee!" it squealed while the bulb flashed opened again, "It _is_ another one!"

_Another one? _"No! It's all right! I won't-" But before he could finish explaining he wouldn't harm him, the Surface dweller ran off deeper into the woods without looking back. "Hey, wait!"

"Master Link." Fi echoed from her residing place. "The creature you have just seen is known as a Kikwi. They are very timid, but very intelligent beings. I am unable to detect the exact reason why your dowsing responded to the Kikwi at this time; however, my analysis indicates a 78% chance of some contact with the spirit maiden, Zelda."

"Then let's try to find out where the little guy ran off to," Link said as he jogged in the direction the Kikwi fled, "He couldn't have wandered away that far."

Following the direction, Link couldn't help but think of whether or not this Surface dweller would even talk to him. Fi may have said Kikwis were timid, but there is a fine line between shying away and frightened at first glance. He would have to be extra careful not to alarm the potential friend and ally.

Pausing to look around and listen, Link saw everything was back to being tranquil and the small birds were chirping a happy tune. He did not want to take out his sword, in case the Kikwi was spying on him to see if he was a threat, thus Link would have to rely on senses to locate him.

Link's ears picked up the slight sound of a whimper and placed the sound coming from behind a large red mushroom. He gradually walked over to alert the creature to his presence, but also showing he didn't mean any harm. Softly, Link spoke, "Hello." He unfortunately didn't get the reaction he was looking for, because the Kikwi jumped and ran, well…more of waddled over behind a similar mushroom. Perhaps, Link needed to try a different tactic.

He paced over to the new hiding spot and began to circle around to attempt to communicate again. However, the Kikwi also circled around the fungus in sync with Link to avoid him. He paused, and so did the forest-dweller. Link tried going the other way, but the little one did the same, too. Link inwardly laughed. If he wasn't trying to prove he wasn't a threat, Link would have thought the Kikwi was playing hide-and-seek with him.

The spores from the mushroom tickled his nose and led to a sneeze. _I walked into that one._ He sighed, knowing his friend ran away once more. This time to use his disguise behind a tree, once again to blend in among the plant life.

When Link got near this time, he sat down in front of the camouflaged one. He'd wait this time to speak until after spoken to. He didn't have to wait long, though.

"Please don't eat me," the frightened Kikwi said.

Link tried to hide a small laugh. "Don't worry, I don't think I'd eat you even if I wanted to." The Kikwi peeked up at him as if too interpret if the words he spoke were true. "Don't be afraid. May I help you?"

The Kikwi looked up more at him with now a curious gaze. "Kee-koo. Those are the same words."

"Huh?"

The plant creature stood up, seemingly less afraid. "A pretty girl said the same thing to me earlier. She looked like you. She seemed very nice."

_I'm in luck. He has seen her._ "She is very nice. She's my best friend. Her name is Zelda. We got separated, and I'm trying to find her."

The small voice was slightly anxious, "She's with a scary demon. Are you friends with him, too?"

Link shook his head, now worried himself. "No. I don't know the demon, and I don't think she was friends with him either. Did it look like he was hurting her?"

"Koo-weep, no. She seemed safe."

That made him feel a little better, then a thought struck him. "I'm sorry. I didn't give you my name. It's Link."

"My name is Machi," he said.

Link smiled. "Nice to meet you, Machi."

The Kikwi seemed happier and nodded back.

"Machi, would you be able to help me find Zelda? Maybe show me to the area where you saw her?"

He looked like Link asked him like he'd grown another pair of ears and sharp fangs. "I don't think I'd be able to help. A brave Kikwi is something unheard of, kee-paleep!"

Machi must have been able to see his disappointment since he said, "Kwee, but if you can find him, the elder might be able to help you."

"_If _I can find him," Linked sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair.

"Master Link."

Fi appeared from the blade on his back. Her sudden appearance must have scared Machi, but Link knew the sword spirit meant no harm. "Yes, Fi?"

"With the new information you have received, your dowsing will be able to locate the Kikwi. Zelda's aura will not interfere unless you command the dowsing to locate her," she said with an emotionless voice.

"That's great!" Link said and withdrew the sword. Upon removal, Fi once again returned to it. Link looked to Machi, who now seemed curious. "Machi, thank you for helping, but now I have to go find your leader and save Zelda."

"Kwee, you're welcome. I'm going to stay here where it's safe since you got rid of those monsters chasing me," squeaked the Kikwi.

Link nodded. Before running off, he said, "I'll see you again soon. Maybe my friend can join me next time."

Machi looked as happy as possible for a Kikwi, even if Link's only seen one.

* * *

Link didn't have to look for the giant elder long. But the search wasn't over as he thought, when Bucha asked him to find the other Kikwis. But with the help from his partner, Link was able to find Erla, Lopsa, and Oolo. All safe, but still hiding.

"Oho! Thank you for finding the other Kikwis," the elder said.

Link smiled. "It was no trouble. Always happy to help someone."

"In that case, I should return the favor. You came to me to find your friend. What do you need to know, kweee?"

"I was told she was seen in these woods traveling with...someone. I was wondering if there would be any place they would go here," Link inquired, but caught himself, "Uh, but not saying this whole forest isn't truly breathtaking!"

The elder laughed. "Kwee hee hee. I appreciate your words." Bucha turned and pointed to an ivy-covered structure. "That way will take you to the temple. If they went anywhere, there would be your best bet."

Link nodded. "Thank you, Bucha."

"It's dangerous to go alone! Take this." The elder Kikwi fell to the ground, and the small bulb his back opened. "As thanks for finding the Kikwis. And this item may become useful in your quest."

Hesitating, Link climbed up to the shrub-like tail and looked among the leaves to find a slingshot. Thinking some deku seeds would be perfect to shoot with, he jumped down and found a few kernels amid the grass. Link spotted one of those annoying Guays flying around looking for a victim. _Perfect._ He drew back the elastic band, and let the flip loose. With a surprise caw, the bird fell on contact.

"Kweeee-heee. You have good aim, now I'm sure you won't have much trouble," then Bucha's voice turned more serious, "Be careful. Monsters lurk in these woods and no doubt in that temple as well."

Nodding again, Link smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll come back without a scratch." He then turned and ran towards the direction of the stone platform. _Alright! Zelda, I'm coming._

* * *

**A/N: No mention of a story this time since it's the 5th chapter. Here I'd like to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and are following.  
Thank you: DragonEye0905, X. Electric Sugar Pop .X, Clairae, GerudoSpirit, Forgotten Shadow Dweller, Aerois, Aku-san (guest), Anithene, EchoHaden, zelda6572 (guest), Cold Calico, Shadowy Nights (guest), 7he Goddess Din, Deadly Wolf Queen, Avid Elf (guest), midnafan105, The Guardian Raven, HazelGamerKat, Burning Marshmellows, Blood-Red White Rose, standing-like-statues, Twili Princess Hyrule Queen, PrincessZelda450, Lollieroxstar, LEva114, and Dhampirangel.  
****You all get cookies! Now... GHIRAHIM! Those are for the readers!**

**Ghira: ...but...I want a cookie. :{**

**...alright you readers, if you want Ghirahim to get a cookie, review/favorite/follow.**

**Ghira: 8{ Please.**


	6. A Deal With the Devil

**Author's Notes: HI PEOPLE! 8D Today is awesome. And I also waited till now to update (also because I didn't have this chapter done till...) because 20 years ago today, I came into existence.  
Anywho, I want to give a BIG thanks to DragonEye0905 for helping me with some details, and beta-ing, AND for the amazing birthday present I got. *hugs Kuja plushie* X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Things were going smoothly. Though the Goddess's escape attempt wasn't exactly part of the plan, no harm was done. He rather enjoyed the chase. Such a guilty pleasure. But she was still in his grasp and the temple wasn't much further.

Ghirahim looked down to the spirit maiden walking beside him. She now carried a harp with her, one that she had picked up during her futile endeavor. The girl didn't seem as spirited as before, for her head hung low. He would have hated to have broken her already. Since being caught, she'd only stare at her wrapped hand.

_Just a scratch. I doubt she's ever seen a real injury._ He scoffed inwardly.

Focusing his attention back up, Ghirahim was able to make out portions of Skyview Temple's stonework through the trees. Aged, but even he would admit the building held stunning qualities even though he had seen it a thousand times.

They stepped out into the shrine's clearing, and not wasting a moment, Ghirahim climbed the stairs to inspect the entryway to the holy place. The demon lord was slightly disappointed their access inside wasn't quite presentable to his taste. Time had passed before the door was last opened, for vines crept across the intricate door.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue called his rapier forth. He began removing the overgrown plants, being as delicate as possible so as to not scratch the golden engraved bird or the fixed jewels.

The image of obstacles he had overcome and those he would prevail over came to mind with each trailing plant detached.

Locate and acquire the spirit maiden. _Snap._

Awaken the goddess inside her. _Pop._

Sacrifice her soul and revive the Demon King. _Nip._

Serve the master and plunge the world into a land of shadows and twilight. _Fwip._

He took a step back, satisfied that the portal was now fit to use. Ghirahim turned his interest around towards his adorable hostage, but his face contorted when he saw she was yet again taking in the sights of the Surface.

* * *

Vast rich earth. Crystal clear waters. Abundant with life.

The beauty never seemed to change. Up close or in the distance.

But did that even matter at the moment? She lifted her gaze to the clouded sky. Would anyone try to rescue her? _Of course. If anybody can, it's Link._

It wasn't just because Link was her best friend, but she'd always had a feeling there was something special about him the other people didn't have. Karane would say Zelda had a crush on him, and she often thought maybe she did have feelings for Link.

Zelda closed her eyes and tried to imagine the knight wearing the year's green tunic, flying on his crimson Loftwing coming to her rescue.

Ghirahim's impatient voice called her attention to him, "If you'd be so kind, I'd much prefer we finish business here before nightfall." He had his arms crossed and his head was tilted slightly into his mantle, hiding his mouth, but making the annoyed glare stand out much more than it normally would.

_Goddess, give me strength._ And with that thought in mind, Zelda went to stand with the flamboyant abductor next to the gilded door.

She watched as Ghirahim placed his hand on the gold plated door and open it with a grinding of stones. Stale air rose to greet them, but was quickly replaced with the fresh. There didn't seem to be a bottom to the staircase. Visible one anyway.

Zelda felt hesitant to enter the darkness; however, Ghirahim placed his hand on the small of her back and nudged her forward. With a clicking echo of footsteps, they began their descent into the ominous temple.

The steps were worn and needed sure footing if one was to tread them. After the fifth or so step, more grinding could be heard. Zelda only realized what had happened until the outside light was cut off. Not only was it pitch black, but now their exit was off limits, though she doubted Ghirahim would take them back anyway.

"Ghirahim… I can't see."

"It must have slipped my mind for a moment that you are a child of the light. Do not worry, there will be illumination at the bottom of these flight of steps," she heard him say. Zelda felt him offer his arm to help guide her, but she declined to use the wall instead.

He was right, however, because there were mushrooms at the end, but unlike the ones outside, these glowed. Being able to see again, Zelda could make out their surroundings. The blue luminescent mushrooms had grown through the broken cracks in the stone floor, as well as strange white grass and saplings. Some trees from above seemed to have also invaded the area with their roots going any which way. Cobwebs were also spun here and about.

With the way lit, they continued to move lower down the corridor, with Ghirahim cutting away huge spider webs that could easily hold Zelda if she wasn't careful enough to not walk in them.

_I hope we don't run in to the things big enough to spin them, _Zelda thought as another netting was torn down.

Reaching the end of the passageway, Ghirahim opened the door into the next room.

Zelda walked in, with the demon following behind her. The room wasn't a very big one, and their path was straight ahead. The elevated portion before them overlooked their entryway; but there was something sort of roundish above this door, and Zelda gasped when she got close enough for the thing to open. It seemed to be an eye... and appeared as if looking directly at her. She shifted under the eye's stare, and it unnerved Zelda that it followed her movements.

Ghirahim spoke behind her, "That eye is both a lock and a sentinel. An Eye Guardian. The lids are like stone, and close if attacked. The only way for a normal person to get past is to break it from confusion."

"So… You're going to make it dizzy?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No. I'm the Demon Lord, not a normal person."

Next thing she knew, Ghirahim had placed his hands on her shoulders and diamonds surrounded them both.

When the red and yellows faded away, Zelda saw they were on a bridge-like footpath. Water could be heard resounding throughout the place, and the vegetation growing in this place more than the past others with moss, ivy, and other foliage.

Hundreds of fireflies dazzled her vision as they seemed to blindly waft around the open room. They landed on every surface possible, only staying a moment before flying away again. Almost too ethereal to be real.

Ghirahim let go of her and held a slight bragging tone in his voice. "See, here we are on the other side."

Up ahead, a green Bokoblin had been patrolling till the sign of an intruder caught its attention. It cocked its ugly head to the side and almost charged at Zelda till it saw who accompanied her. Realization caused the imp to fumble with the key hanging from its belt and ran to the door Zelda and Ghirahim were heading towards.

It didn't take long for the sickly colored fiend to open the lock, and raise the door. Retreating to the side, the Bokoblin saluted Ghirahim with a bow as the two went by. An awkward breathing pattern and a few grunts made their way out past its sickly-colored mouth.

Once the monster was behind them, she heard Ghirahim speak, though to himself more than her. "Nice to see there are some minions still alive here, though the lack of sunlight has not been kind…"

Speaking of, it was nice to see the evening sunlight when they passed through the arch, and it made Zelda wonder. "Is this the center of the temple?" she asked, indicating to the giant domed area with the skylight.

Ghirahim inspected around. "You would be correct. After here, there will only be two more areas before we reach the holy spring."

Around the room, there were twelve stone statues of giant birds. One had fallen.

There was a circular, shallow pit in the center of the room, with stairs and a sloping floor leading into a massive bell-shaped structure. The very top was pointed, with a bulge forming below that. There was a set of wings extending out to the sky protruding from the curving sides of the structure.

Part of the dome building had crumbled away over time, and the holes shimmered when looked closely at, as if something shiny was thinly stretched across the opening.

The temple proved to hold more treasures than Zelda could have hoped the Surface to have. She would have wanted to adventure through it if given the chance.

Zelda failed, however, to notice the giant arachnid with a skull painted abdomen till it landed in front of her. A cry of surprise escaped her lungs and she jumped backwards into something that felt like a brick wall.

The spider regarded her with curiosity, its eight legs slowly swaying to and fro. Zelda involuntarily shivered.

Thankfully, for Zelda, it didn't stay long. Having satisfied its nosiness, the creepy thing pulled itself back up to the uppermost regions there.

Zelda looked back to see she was still against the hard surface, which in fact was Ghirahim. There was no need for him to say anything as she removed herself from him and went ahead, carefully watching for more Skulltulas, as the name seemed appropriate.

Iron bars blocked their path through the archway, but Ghirahim took the opportunity to get them past with his sorcery again.

More of the setting sun shone through. Towering trees took advantage of this fact and had grown as much as they could towards the bright opening.

A bridge used to allow passage, but at one point in time had fallen into a massive depth that didn't seem to end. The only connection now was a woven cord linking the two sides together.

Zelda turned back to her captor expecting him to teleport them over the giant pit. What she didn't expect was for him to pick her up and start crossing the unsteady rope. Out of fear of being dropped, she wrapped her arms around the Ghirahim's neck, to which he looked down at her.

A ghost of a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "Don't get used to it. I won't be carrying you everywhere."

"Why didn't you just use your magic?" confusion and surprise evident in her words.

"Just because."

She lightly scoffed. "Hardly an excuse."

"Then perhaps I wanted to cross a slightly more thrilling way. Good enough?" A slight frustrated tone to his voice.

Her response was silence.

Even though Ghirahim seemed to easily maintain perfect balance on the tightrope, Zelda tried not to think of the deep abyss directly below them.

Zelda tried to focus her attention to the skylight above and the trees that grew through this part of the temple, but they were still too far away to reach. With nothing else to busy herself with, she focused her attention to the one that currently held her life in his hands.

His frost-colored hair spared her from his vision, relieving her.

During the 'excitement', she must have missed that he wasn't wearing his cloak. _Probably not to wrinkle it. _Without it, Ghirahim seemed leaner than what he first gave off.

She never paid much attention, but being this close to him, he was very warm. Not an uncomfortable warmth, but one that would be considered abnormal for someone of Skyloft.

Once across the pit, two more Bokoblins acknowledged Ghirahim while he walked further to a door with the largest lock in the temple. Zelda nearly protested for him to let her go, but the demon lord teleported them to the other side before she could.

Another smaller domed area filled with nothing but clay pots, and untouched with plant life.

Ghirahim's features seemed to glow, giving his features a blue tint. It probably did the same in the first couple of rooms, yet she only noticed till now how much it-

"Are you going to ask me to set you down?"

She couldn't hide her embarrassment. "Y-You can put me down now." To which he did and mystically called his cape back on to his being afterwards.

Indicating with a nod in the direction, Ghirahim stated, "Just beyond that door is Skyview Spring. Go pray…or purify yourself in the waters, or whatever it is you're supposed to do."

She looked towards the last engraved door. It seemed to beckon for her to pass through. "So… I'll know when I've been cleansed when I recall the Goddess's memories…" It was more of a statement to herself than a question.

Ghirahim gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his glowing snowy hair. She turned back and began to wonder what didn't annoy him.

He closed his eyes. "Relax. It's nothing you did. I simply sense an annoying brat in green making his way through this place."

"Link!" Zelda shouted with hope before she realized she shouldn't have.

He looked at her. "So that's his name..." he said before waving it off. "But no matter. Continue to Skyview Spring. I'll abide my time here and wait to greet your friend. He's made it this far, and wields an interesting sword. Perhaps he'll put up a challenge for me." Smirking, he finished with, "Then again, maybe not."

That look in he had gave away what was in store for her friend. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"No," she whispered. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Link, but he'd never been in a situation like this. Ghirahim would have the upper hand, and Zelda had seen firsthand that he wasn't afraid to slay his own minion. Not bearing the thought of her best friend murdered, Zelda could feel tears begin to sting her eyes and she knew she had to do something.

She looked pleadingly to Ghirahim. "Please… Please don't kill him."

"Hmm?"

"Tell him to go back to Skyloft! O- Or warn him to stay away. Just don't kill him. Please! I won't try to run away again. I'll stay with you. I'll do what you say. I won't give any trouble. I promise!"

His face held sickening amusement. "If you haven't noticed the position you're in, I don't have to agree to control you. Your rule above me ended when Hylia gave up her immortality." Ghirahim started walking around Zelda, and she got that predator and prey feel again. "However…" he said pausing slightly, "Curiosity is getting the best of me. I wonder how long the word of a fallen goddess lasts before it's broken at a chance of betrayal."

"It's not my word we should keep track with, but yours."

A deep chuckle reverberated in the room. After a complete circle, he stood back in front of her. "You've already disobeyed be once."

Zelda knew he was right. Her hand was evidence of that. Then a thought occurred.

"I don't have to awaken the Golden Goddess's soul for you. For all you know, I could walk in then out, becoming useless in helping you revive your king."

There was a moment of silence, and then a monotone voice responded, "Very well. But make no mistake, break this bond and I will not hesitate to take his life."

"Really? You'll let him go?"

Ghirahim crossed his arms and nodded. "Normally I wouldn't hesitate to deny such a request, but I'm feeling generous enough to allow him a chance to flee while he can. Now carry on. I'll find you when you're finished."

It was crazy to trust a demon, but with the small amount of comfort knowing Link would live, Zelda turned towards the final doorway. Glowing brightly, it vanished at her touch, and she stepped through. The transparent wall solidified behind her, and then it hit her.

Zelda took a deep breath. She had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnn... What will happen now? D8 ...well, I know. Who's ready for the fight scene between Ghira and Link? I know I am. :}  
So while I write this epic battle... Review, favorite, follow! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and/or story, tell me who you think is going to win the fight, etc. I give you new chapter, you give birthday reviews. :3 Fair trade? Kuja seems to think so. *plushie nods* X3**

**Every fifth chapter will be a chapter of thanks, just letting all you peoples know. So for this chapter's mention, go check out "The Tale of the Wandering Winds" by theheartsbeat. :D**


End file.
